Working at the NEW Shinra Electric Company
by kaiizzle
Summary: Working at the New Shinra Electric Company. We all know what happened to Shinra's company. It seems Rufus was given another chance to make amends with his past. Cloud works here, Sephiroth too? Kadaj is alive? There are many dark scerets and unanswered questions. Many returning characters from the past that all connect to one person. Slight crossover with KH and Dissidia Please R&R
1. chapter 1

"I hate coming here..."

-"look shes here"

\--"she think she's so great..."

-"whore"

(Women Giggle)

"It is required that come into work wearing my lab coat. I realize that I draw a lot of attention I'm not a normal looking person... You don't see many tan or dark skinned humans in Midgar. In my case I guess I'm in the middle kinda like a cappuccino. Anyways, I have a long pink tail that according to the humans resembles a rat's. My ears kinda stick out a bit... ok maybe like 9inches, on the top of my head I guess you can liken them to a linx with tuffs on the tips of them. They're covered in needle sharp black fur. Tell you the rest later." My name is Shitani but on Earth they call me Naiyomi.

I work a decent job at Shinra Electric Power Company. Hate to say it but it was my first home when I came to this planet. It has come a long way despite it's shady past. It's doing good for the people now but there will always be that crowd that will hold a grudge. Today was a "NORMAL" day like any other. It was time to do my rounds. Since they used me as an experiment upon my involuntary arrival... I always start out in the laboratory. Checking on the specimen, taking notes, recording proper dosage, and so on. The head of the Science department is Professor Hojo and his assistant Lucrecia. Yeah they're still alive and still work here. They are together but don't act like it. He treats her like a coat hanger and she tries to get his attention. It's disturbing... I try avoid them. Next I go on the floor where the Turks train and have their meetings. I assist the new trainees so they can survive on missions. Reeves and Vincent are in charge of this department. Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng work under them in four other branches. What are they? Don't know and don't care... Last is SOLIDER. To many people's surprise Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal work here (nobody has killed anybody yet). Cloud, Zack, even Kadaj, Kuja, Squall, Titus, Zidane and Noctis work here. They must get paid a lot I do not know why they work here. The eleven of them are obviously First Class SOLIDER. The mortality rate here is 0% with the powerhouse team we have. I assist the trainees here too more like moral support so they don't run away crying. Now that you have a visual...

(Loudspeaker): Professor Hiwatari please report to Mr. Shinra's office.

Naiyomi: (Ugh what did I do now!?)

(Wispering)-"She's always going to his office."

\--"Yea probably under his desk"

(Women Laughing)

(Naiyomi makes it to the double doors

of Rufus's office and knocks. The doors open. She walks in after the doors close)

Rufus: Thank you for coming. Reno, Rude... (Reno and Rude leave, doors close behind)

Naiyomi: Yes Sir. How may I be of assistance?

Rufus: (laughs) Why are you so formal? No one is here.

Naiyomi: (looks in shock and confusion) With all due respect, you are my boss Sir.

Rufus: (Walks up to her and lightly pinches her chin and draws her face closely to his. Lightly chuckles again) Naiyomi... we grew up together. And even up close you are so much more beautiful.

Naiyomi: (She pulls back a little) Rufus!

Rufus: There you go loosen up a little.(walks back to his desk and sits) Have you forgotten we used to sneak off together and play together?)

Naiyomi: Yea I haven't. It's just... people are talking they noticed the way you treat me or that I'm always in your office.

Rufus: You want me to fire them?

Naiyomi: No! That's not what I mean...

Rufus: Are you sure? Because I coul...

Naiyomi: Yea I am sure! I could care less about what these stupid humans say.

Rufus: Well... (walks up to her and pins her against the wall with both his arms surrounding her) we could make thoes rumors true.

Naiyomi: (blushes) Rufus you know I'm married.

Rufus: (sighs) Yea I know. You remind me every time. I'm surprised he even works for me. Naiyomi why did we break up?

Naiyomi: (blushes more and looks down at the velvet carpet) We just lost contact and were apart.

Rufus: I lost everything...

Naiyomi: ...

Rufus: It was because of you I got everything back and more. Without you I...

(Doors burst open, hand goes around her waste. Sephiroth stares in Naiyomi's eyes)

Sephiroth: Shitani we need you on the ground level. The new recruits are getting hit hard.

Naiyomi: Got Cha!

(He glares at Rufus and leaves)

Naiyomi: Rufus!

Rufus: It's ok we'll finish this conversation later.

Naiyomi: Right! (She opens her dragon-like feathered wings and flies out)

(Meanwhile on the ground level)

Kadaj: (Maniac laugh) KILL KILL KILL!

Leon: (running in front of enemy creature)HAAaa(slashes creature in half) Having a little too much fun there Kadaj?

Genisis: At least he's on our side. (Drags his 2 fingers against his Rapier and slashes 3 more)

Kuja: (Soars through the air with a ring of white orbs and shoots them out destroying the Wyvern) I can say the same for you Mr. Incomplete.

Riku: Haha you are both goodies goodies now. (Jumps high and uses the "Way to the Dawn" to cut through a stamped of creatures)

(Sephiroth and Naiyomi both arrive)

Kadaj: It's about time!

Kuja: Yea I almost broke a nail and messed up my outfit! I dressed extra nice today.

Kadaj: You look the same everyday! You are soooo Gay.

Kuja: Noooo, I just appreciate the finer things in life. Right Genesis?

Genesis: It's just beauty and grace..

Kuja: See Genesis understands!

Kada: (pouts his face in silence) Whatever. still gay...

Naiyomi: Haha you guys seem fine here.

Sephiroth: The rest of them should be in the West quarter.

Naiyomi: Ok I'm there! (She flies off to the West quarter)

(Swoop, Swoop, Swoop)

(She grabs 3 injured SOLIDERS and takes them back to the building. She flies back and extends her claws 3 feet. She winced a little because they come out of her finger tips and cut through her skin. 4 Solider-like creatures charge after her and she extends her tail and smacks them hard. (Roar!!) Claws retraced back where only 4 inches is visible and she's running on all fours. Fangs from the top of her mouth extend past her chin and wings disappear. One after another these solider-like rotting corpses keep coming. Her ears pull back ready to attack again. 2 flaming wheels blew some of the creachers away. She looked in shock and turns around and sees a floating figure)

Lea (aka Axel): Wooooow you really went all out this time.

Naiyomi: (returns to "normal" human-like form) hehe thanks for that sorry it took so long for me to get here.

Lea: It's ok Babe. You ready?

Naiyomi: Yea let's go!

(Back to the first group of fighters)

Kadaj: Hey Sephiroth! What took Naiyomi] so long to get here she usually notices when its time for combat.

Sephiroth: (sighs) She was in Rufus's office.

Kuja: Again... you know he is really starting to bug me.

Riku: I know. We need to keep our cool because if Cloud finds out he will lose his cool.

Leon: Yea but what about us? He will still find out!

Riku: Lets just wait till things cool down for a bit. We all dislike him just as much as Cloud does.

Genisis: Hate to say it but he's right I'd like to get to him myself. Lets just wait and find the others.

Sephiroth: Are we clear over here?

(They all non and agreed. Angeal and Zack came back from deeper in the forrest.)

Zack:We are clear on this end as well.

Angeal: Lets go!

(Back in the West quater)

Cloud: Sora! Are you alright!?

Sora: I'm good he just knicked me a little.

(Cloud splits his fusion sword in 2 and Sora transforms his keyblade in 2, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. The 2 stand back to back charge ant the monsters.

Zidan: (hops from tree to tree and swings on the branches using his tail and slices through the coeurl with his butterfly sword. The rest of the coeurl turn around and run in the opposite direction) You got em Titus!?

Titus: You know it! (The remaining 6 are knocked out by Titus) Gooooal haha. Awesome Zidan!

Zidan:No problem (gives thumbs up)

(A behemoth appears and right under it a deep scarlet velvet material spins. Bullets fly out, hit the creature and it screams and falls to its death. The scarlet material forms into a person)

Vincent: Is that it?

(A Chimera sneaks behing Vincent. He turns arouns and slowly takes out his gun and points right at it. Armiger strikes it to its death and it falls.)

Nocits: (approaches nonchalant and dusts off his right shoulder) Yea that's it.

(Both slightly grin at each other. Mean while the groups finally meet up)

Cloud: Hey Naiyomi, you alright your breathing pretty hard.

Naiyomi: Yea I'm fine.

Leon: Lets all go back inside.

Naiyomi: I'll meet you guys in a little bit. I have to take some samples of these things back and find out why they attacked us and why the feral creatures were alongside them.

Lea: Ill stay with you just in case something happens.

Sephiroth: We will all stay. I'd rather that dirty rat stay away from you while in the field.

Zack: Haha ha! Which one?

Cloud: Both Hojo, Rufus and Hollander.

(After they scouted the rest of the area and collected samples they returned to the employee lounge. And took a break. The employee's lounge was a very lare area. You could see the whole city from the elongated window that expanded around like a half circle. The floor was white marble in the lunch area and the charging station for all electronics were a velvet red carpet. In the Kitchen they had top Chefs that cook anything you ordered on the fly (right away). There was also a bath house, hotel-like resting area, a daycare for employee's children, spa area and a locker room with a gym. And ofcourse they had the best medical benifits and 401K. Shinra treated his employees very well. It could have been a change of heart, or that he wanted his people to stay and think of him as a good person. Either way it was the dream job of many. Not all had good intentions. Naiyomi had been friends with Rufus for many years and the guys respected that and were there to weed out the bad amongst employees along with taking care of their other duties)

Naiyomi: So how is your day going so far. (To all)

Vincent: (transformed back to his human form in suit as Turk. Sipped on his cup of coffee) With the exception of the new group of screaming girls who just started out as secretaries. Not bad.

Naiyomi: (giggles) Thats good!

Zidan: Yea... well I just had someone pinch my cheek and tell me how cute I am.

Lea: Well you are.

Zidan: Shut up!

Angeal: Shinra allowed a few schools to tour around the building for students that were intrested in starting a career here. I guess it his way of giving back to the community.

Cloud: Hmph. He's got a whole lot of giving back then.

Leon: I don't trust him.

Kuja: Neither do I.

Kadaj: I don't care. As long as he does not put his hands on you Naiyomi.

(Rufus walks into the lounge and looks directly at Naiyomi with a serious look. All staff in lounge stare quietly, some start to whisper.)

Rufus: I need you in my office again.

Cloud: (stands up abruptly and his eyes pierce right through Rufus) Again!?

Sora: (wispers to Riku) Great so much for keeping it under wraps...

Thanks Guys for reading please RR I hope you like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naiyomi: (looks a cloud and whispers) Its ok he looks serious I'm sure its work related. If not, I'll leave right away.

Cloud: (grits his teeth) alright be careful. But let me know.

Naiyomi follows Rufus to his office where the meet Reeve.

Rufus: sorry to be so abrupt Naiyomi but we had sudden news of a situation we need to handle as soon as possible.

Reeve: yes unfortunately. There are women missing who work at the Riverside Brothel And to make matters worse witnesses claim. To see them wearing SHINRA uniforms before and after these women leave.

Naiyomi: So, like what? It's like a second job?

Reeve: exactly. Mostly part time workers. An investigation was started and to our misfortune they are casting blame on the company.

(Rufus stands quietly looking out the window)

Naiyomi: Of course, I'll do what I can to help.

Reeve: thank you Naiyomi. Vincent and I came up with a plan to infiltrate the Brothel and see what we can do to figure out what we can do. We are having a meeting with the Turks.

Naiyomi: Ok ill join you in the meeting room.

(Reeve nods his head and walks out. Rufus continued gazing out the large glass window. Eventually gazes at Naiyomi.)

Rufus: I appreciate your help but I'd rather you not go in a place like that.

Naiyomi: I u understand but i have to help. I cant let them sully the name you worked so hard to keep clean. Don't worry I can handle myself! (She stands upright tapa her right foot against her left and taps her chest with her balled up fist with her elbow pointing out ward) Trust me. (And runs out the office)

Rufus: (sighs, chuckles bows his bead and shakes it) She's really something else.

Naiyomi runs down the long hallway then teleports to the meeting room where all the Turks are sitting seriously listening to Reeve.

Naiyomi: (thinks to herself while looking all over the room: where is Vincent?)

Reeve: ... with that the tech office will keep audio and video recorded. We need to prepare if there are scramblers that will knock out our audio. Gun, (Elena's older Sister) you are going to pose as a Brother worker and get inside we will make arrangements...

(You could feel the horror coming from Gun. But she kept it professional. Elena was wide-eyed as her mouth dropped open.)

Gun: Yes S...

Naiyomi: I'll do it.

(Everyone looked in shock at Naiyomi)

Reeve: Naiyomi are you sur..

Naiyomi: Yea let me do it. It would be better for me to go if u bug Gun its possible they would find her wire. Part of my body is already mechanical, so you could wire me up internally. Plus, I have a nose like a bloodhound I can use it to follow empty traces.

Reeve: Um ok... Then its settled. DISMISSED! We will go over more details later.

(Reeve leaves and Gun walked up to Naiyomi)

Gun: Thank you so much.

Naiyomi: No problem not exactly the ideal mission for us girls.

Gun: Will you be ok?

Naiyomi: Yea its fine really. The matter on the planes is so much easier to manipulate if I'm really in trouble I can knock them all out or blow up the place hehe.

(They both laugh and smile at each other and then part ways. Vincent comes running in the meeting room)

Vincent: Sorry I'm late Reeve can you fill me in on what I missed.

Reeve: Sure (he explains)

Vincent: Ok sounds good so who is the decoy?

(Naiyomi Makes her way down to stories into the cafeteria and grabs a tray. Vincent: WHAT!? Echoes down the hallways. All the workers stopped what they were doing and looked up and around startled that the shouting.)

Naiyomi: Oooh they have corn pudding today!

Lunch lady: Yup it's a family specialty.

Naiyomi: Can I have a little extra please?

Lunch lady: Sure Dear. Enjoy your lunch!

Naiyome: I will thanks! All the tables are filled… I'll just take my lunch to the room.

She walks back past everyone in the cafeteria. They all stare at her some whisper. She could hear the giggles and see the curiosity. She thought to herself

"Well I guess it's strange to be dressed like this and my ears and tail just sticking out. Humans are fully dressed most of the times especially in a office or professional place. Where I am from that does not make much sense. I wear what humans call short shorts and a cropped sleeveless black denim jacket to match. It's opened no shirt inside and my stomach exposed and the jacked just covering enough... At least that is what I was told. I don't even know what those things are. I was born with this fur and this is just how it formed on me. I guess it kinda looks like human clothing, whatever!"

Kuja appeared to get his lunch as well, which consisted of one apple and bottle of spring water.

Kuja: Naiyomi! Where are you going?

She turns around and he grabs her by the waste.

Naiyomi: Huh!?

Kuja: We were all looking for you. Why do you keep acting like a stranger? You don't act like that when we

Naiyomi: Kuja! (She lowers her voice) They can hear.

Kuja: Who can hear!? I don't see anyone important! Anyways come eat lunch with us.

Naiyomi: Hehe K! (Runs behind him)

Girl 1: Oh my God! He's gorgeous.

Girl 2: I know right, and he knows it. You see what he gets for lunch?

Girl 1: Totally! Even his makeup is better than mine. How do you think he does it?

Guy at Table: Does what?

Girl 1: Look so good after coming back from battle.

Guy at Table: Ugh you girls make me sick!

Girl 2: You are just jealous.

Guy at Table: Yea Ok! (Continues stuffing his face in his sandwich)

Girl 2: You think she sleeps with him too?

Girl 1: Hey don't say that! I mean I hope not. That Dirty Slut!

Guy at Table: Why do you keep saying stuff about her? She hasn't started any trouble. Sounds like you are the jealous ones.

Girl 1: Umi Shut up!

Girl 2: Yea like seriously.

Umi: (Smiles to himself "I think I'll try to get to know her better.")

Naiyomi and Kuja make it to the conference room and meet the rest of the team and sit down.

Cloud: Hey You alright?

Naiyomi: Yea I am ok!

Leon: What they are saying still bothering you? I can see it on your face.

Naiyomi: … um

Sephiroth: Just stay with us.

Kadaj: I could kill all of them.

Naiyomi: Oh! Geez it's ok really hahahehe (nervously laughs)

Zidan: That's why I have nothing to say to the rest of the staff. I don't like the way they treat you!

Naiyomi: Hey don't worry it doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you guys. Only your options matter! You are the ones who show you truly care. Um where is Vincent by the way?

Leon: We thought he was with you.

Kuja: Yea he was looking for you. (Bites into his apple)

Titus: Where is the rest of your lunch Kuja? Afraid I was going to eat the other half like last time? Hahah!

Kuja: No you imbecile! I need to watch my figure. With a body this delicate and prestigious you need to take thorough care.

Noctis: Yeah you need a damn cheese burger.

Titus: Haha nice one Noct!

High fives Noctis.

Kuja: Hmph

Genesis: Will you two pipe down I trying to finish the last Act of this

Titus: Of all things to do on your lunch break, this is the only time to have some fun

The door burst open and Vincent come through all frantic.

Vincent: Naiyomi!

Naiyomi: There you are heard you were looking…

Vincent: YOU VOLUNTEERED TO SPY AS A BROTHEL WORKER!?

Naiyomi: Uhhh….


End file.
